


Promised Land

by Izzu



Category: GARO (TV), GARO: Sokoku no Maryuu, Tokusatsu
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 15:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3772993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The winner of Judgment will be allowed to enter the Land of the Dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promised Land

**Author's Note:**

> It's one of those days when I have a fic muse and totally blanked out on what to name it. Yet the title was there beaconing at me from afar. So let's be satisfied with this for now.

Rei shrugged. 

"Hmm. Land of the Dead didn't seem to be what I expected."

**_"Zero... have you decide already on who you want to meet? You could only choose to meet one person and you cannot change it once your decision was made.”_ **

Rei chuckled as he raised his hand towards his face to look at Silva. “Of course I know that. I've already decided on this. There's no way I'm gonna change my choice at the last second.”

**_“Really? I really thought that you'd want to see Douji again, to show him how much you've achieved after succeeding Zero. Or, I thought you'd want to see Shizuka again after so long. This chance to see those people again don't come so often, it'll be a few more years before the next Judgment. Are you sure you won't regret this choice?”_ **

He shrugged before smiling. “Not at all. And it is also true that I also wanted to meet this person as much as I would Douji and Shizuka. Even better, I have more reason to choose this person instead of the two. And even if I won't get this chance again next time, I won't regret it.”

Rei sighed. “Even if I don't see Douji or Shizuka, I'm sure they'll understand. And even without seeing them again, I already know that they would be proud of me.”

Silva chuckled. ** _“I guess there's nothing that I could say to change your mind.”_**

Rei grinned. “You got that right,” he said before looking up to see someone approaching him. He bowed towards the elder. “It's an honour... to finally meet you, sir,”

Saejima Taiga smiled before nodding his head slightly. “I suppose it's one of those days. I get not just one... but _two visitors_ , coming to see me.”

Rei frowned. “ _Two_ , you say?”

Taiga chuckled. “I saw my son, not long ago. But I guess, time held no meaning here.”

He gasped. “Kouga? Is he alright? Was his mission going well?” asked Rei as Taiga didn't answer.

“I am glad that you are Kouga's ally.”

Rei snorted. “I'm not the only one. Kouga... really changed my views on what being a Makai Knight is; on what being a protector means, and he did so to many other makai knights and priests that he met." 

He shrugged. "I... once had thought of wanting to claim the title of Garo myself, and could not understand the reason how Kouga could become Garo. Him being _too_ kind. But now I only thought of just being myself, and fight as Zero. To become a strong protector as well... in order to be able to fight alongside him.”

The man smiled. “Douji had raised you well. Then, I guess there is only one reason for you to want to see me here, right now.”

Rei nodded before bowing to pay his respects. “As you have guessed, sir. As one who has triumphed against many knights during the Judgment, I would like to spar with you.”

On cue, Taiga took out his sword... ready to fight.

“Very well.”


End file.
